Some Changes are Meant to Be
by coldfiredragon
Summary: When life at the Institute becomes too much for Rogue she leaves to make a life for herself. Little does she know that she will find real friendship and a new family with the Acolytes. Rating could go up in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. There is has been said, please don't sue!

Summary: When life at the Institute becomes too much for Rogue she leaves to make a life for herself. Little does she know that she will find real friendship and a new family with the Acolytes.

I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of this story.

* * *

_The voices are getting louder. It is so hard to control them sometimes and lately it is getting even more difficult. All the new mutants here at the Institution make mediation impossible and there is no personal space…_

Rogue stared down at the words she had written and with an angry growl grabbed the journal and hurled it at the wall. The little mental voice in her head that had suggested writing her thoughts down in a journal was going to die a slow painful death when she got a-hold of it. She stood and threw herself onto her bed. The Institute was oddly quiet and she had to remind herself that the peace wouldn't last when the new mutants got back from school.

Rogue had graduated from Bayville High two years ago and had decided to stay with the X-men, in part because she had no where else to go. She had no life plan and or family to go back to so there wasn't really a place for her to go. She could have sought out Mystique but what did you say when your mother was a psychopathic shape-shifting terrorist? It really didn't make for great mother daughter bonding.

As she thought about Mystique Rogue's head began to hurt and she buried her head in her pillow as several of the personalities in her head started giving her advice on her mother.

_Stop! _She begged silently. Much to her relief they quieted down but not without leaving behind a terrible headache. Rogue felt tears in her eyes and didn't try to stop them from falling. After all her years at the Xavier Institute she still hadn't gained any control and it was starting to aggravate her. Xavier kept taking in more and more new mutants and helping them with their mutations but he seemed to have forgotten about Rogue. She resented him for that. He had promised to help her but he wasn't.

She hated how her life was turning out. She was twenty years old with no plans for the future. She got a meager allowance from Xavier but she was saving that for a bike so she didn't spend very much of it and she still shared a room with bouncy, happy Kitty.

Just as Rogue was beginning to enjoy the relative silence of the house it was interrupted by the slamming of the front door. Rogue winced painfully as a dozen voices flooded her senses and several of the boys thundered up the stairs towards their rooms. She almost screamed at them as they ran past her room but decided that it was too much effort. Besides, yelling at them would only make them more nervous around her.

Every student at the Institute was warned on arrival by the older members of the house that Rogue had a temper and that her skin was dangerous to touch. They thought that she didn't hear the whispered warnings but she did and they hurt her a lot.

Suddenly Kitty phased through the door of their room and Rogue pretended to be asleep as the other girl fumbled around for whatever she was looking for. She was tempted to tell the younger girl to get out but didn't. Half the room did belong to Kitty after all. When the other girl had finally phased through the door Rogue relaxed a little and was about to get up when the boys from earlier came thundering back down the hall. Once they were gone Rogue suddenly felt drained and sleepy. With a sigh she buried her head in the pillow again and drifted off to sleep. She was rudely awakened by the voice of Jean Grey several hours later.

Rogue had awoken with a start expecting to see the perky red head hovering over her. She was not surprised to find the room empty. Jean's mind invaded her thoughts again and informed her that it was time for dinner. Rogue screamed and used all her mental strength to banish Jean from her mind as abruptly as possible. The constant invasion of privacy was something that also bothered Rogue. Jean saw it fit to invade her thoughts constantly. Most of the time Rogue kept strong barriers up that kept the girl out but when she was asleep those barriers fell slightly.

This particular invasion of privacy was the last straw for Rogue. She decided to leave the Institute, that night, and let them worry about her disappearance when they found her gone. That settled Rogue made her way down to dinner. She had spent the meal in silence and excused herself as quickly as possible. As she stood she had felt Jean gently poking at her brain to find out what was wrong.

Rogue had tried to ignore the invasion but as she got closer to Jean's chair and the telepath continued to pry Rogue lost it. She stopped behind Jean's chair and grabbed it. With all her strength, and a little that wasn't her own, she spun the chair around so she and Jean where face to face. She then leaned down and grabbed Jean's sweater to pull the frightened girl closer to her.

"If ya ever mess with mah head again I won't stop mahself from hurting ya. Mah head is mah head and I don't nead you invadin mah privacy." Rogue hissed as she dropped Jean back in her chair. During her outburst Scott had stood up and moved forward to stop her. Instead of stopping her he now had the full wrath of her fury turned on him.

"Go ahead Summers, help yer precious girl friand. Just leave mah alone." With that she turned and stormed from the dining hall. She got partially down the hallway before she allowed a satisfied smile to cross her face. That had felt so good. She had wanted to do that since she had met Jean and she had finally gotten to. It was too bad that she would be gone before she got to see Jean again. With a content sigh Rogue made her way to her room to start packing.

Her packing had been interrupted a few minutes later by the sound of timed knocking. Rogue didn't bother to look up and eventually the door cracked open and Kitty poked her head in.

"Are you like okay Rogue? Everyone was pretty worried when you stormed out." Rogue turned to look at her roommate.

"A'm fine Kitty ah just couldn't take Jean invading mah privacy anytime she wants to and ah snapped." Kitty nodded.

"I like totally understand Rogue. I would probably get pretty mad if she invaded my mind like she does to you." Now it was Rogue's turn to nod.

"Yah have no idea how bad it gets sometahmes Kit."

"Well I just like wanted to make sure you were like okay. I was like worried you know? Anyway, we are watching a movie downstairs. Do you want to join us? I'll get Bobby to give up his chair so nobody has to worry about touching your skin." Rogue had almost agreed until Kitty threw in the part about Bobby. The younger girl hadn't even realized that she had hurt Rogue by what she had said.

"Naw Kit, Ah'll pass. Thanks for the offer though." Kitty shrugged her shoulders and left Rogue alone in the room. With her roommate gone Rogue turned back to her bed and knelt down. She pulled a shoe box out from under the bed and placed it on the bed. She then sat down and opened it. This box held all the money she had been saving since graduation.

To her pleasant surprise the box was much fuller then she thought it was. She slowly began taking the bills out and counting them. By the time she was finished she was overjoyed to find that she had saved almost a thousand dollars over the last couple years. It still wasn't enough to buy a bike with but it would buy bus fair and pay for a hotel wherever she decided to go.

Now that she knew how much she had she had to decide where she was going. _Someplace warm, you have been up north for too long. It would be nice to go back home._One of the voices in her head suggested. Rogue couldn't help but feel a slight bit of appreciation for that particular voice. It was one of the few kind voices she had absorbed and it often offered advice and counseling. This was the voice that had told her to try the journal and Rogue decided that killing this voice wasn't such a good idea after all.

_South it is then, how about New Orleans? I've always wanted to see the Big Easy._ The little voice seemed excited about the prospect and Rogue made up her mind and reached over to grab the cell phone she had gotten last Christmas. She called the bus agency and they informed her that the next bus leaving for New Orleans would leave at 8:30 am. Rogue booked a ticket on that bus and got the location for boarding information. She then sought out the little voice in her head and told her to safeguard the information.

The little voice readily agreed and happily accepted the task it had been assigned. With the worry about transportation out of the way Rogue returned to packing. She shoved her clothes into her duffle bag and then began collecting some of her more important possessions. She left the band posters and wall coverings up but packed most everything else. She really didn't have a lot of stuff and the room, while slightly different didn't look like she was abandoning it in the morning.

She walked over to the window and opened it. She and Kitty had a room that had a patio that was overhung by an awning. It was one of the few nice things about the room. Currently there was a large patio chair that was big enough to keep her duffel from sight and she stashed the bag under the chair until she was ready to go.

Kitty returned to the room a couple hours later to find Rogue in bed. The older girl was pretending to be asleep but in truth she was listening as the sounds of the house died down. Shortly after midnight she felt safe enough to leave her room. She got up quietly and grabbed the change of clothes she had left under her pillow. She then made her way to the bathroom where she changed.

After going back to her room she pulled on her shoes and opened the window. She wasn't worried about waking Kitty because the girl could sleep through a tornado and not be phased. Once she was outside she closed the window and grabbed her bag from under the chair. She dropped the bag over the patio railing and watched as it landed with a soft thud on the ground. There was nothing breakable inside because she had put things such as her CD player in her backpack which she had also placed under the chair.

Now all she had to do was reach the ground without killing herself. She looked around until her eyes fell on one of the towering flower terraces that Storm had put in a few months ago. With courage born of desperation she leaned over the rail and grabbed the frame. It bent slightly but held her weight. As quickly as possible she started climbing down. Reaching the ground was easier then she had thought it would be and she grabbed her duffle bag. She then made her way across the grounds to the security gate. After entering her access code she made her way outside and the gate closed silently behind her.

A small smile graced Rogue's lips as she watched the gate close behind her.

_We all have to make our own choices and I made mine. Good bye X-men hello life._

* * *

Yea, first chapter done. Please review, I LOVE review! Feel free to say what you think, but please don't flame. 


	2. The Beginning of Something New

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution. They all belong to their respective creators and I am just an unworthy fanfiction writer who chose to write in their steed.**_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry a new update was so long in coming. What followers are a couple reader questions that arose._

**GothikStrawberry**: Sorry for the lack of Kurt. I like Kurt but I don't really want him as a major player. I want Rogue to find herself and in my opinion she needed to give up all her ties to do that. This story is going to focus mainly on Rogue, the Acolytes, Magneto, and Logan.

**pyrobabe:** I'll try not to make John too crazy. He will be a little more crazy when he is introduced but he will mellow a lot over the course of the story.

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**: I try to keep my chapters about the same length. (2000-3000) words per chapter as a max. Anything longer then that is hard to read in my opinion. I'm glad you liked the story so far.

To **Sleepy26, ishandahalf, elmo the cajun puppet, and maleficus-lupis**: Thanks for your reviews.

Now on with the story...

_**Last time:**_

_A small smile graced Rogue's lips as she watched the gate close behind her._

_We all have to make our own choices and I made mine. Good bye X-men hello life._

* * *

Rogue shifted her duffle bag to her other shoulder and turned to look up at the mansion. She was elated by the idea of leaving but she also realized that she was leaving a lot behind. She had a couple friends within the walls of the mansion and those few friends were people that she would miss deeply. She would miss Kurt and Kitty. Those two students were the only students at the Xavier Institute that she had really formed friendships with. She would miss them but their friendship wasn't worth putting her life off anymore then she already had. Rogue had no doubts that the two younger mutants would do well in life. The fact that she left them would definitely sting for a while but they would eventually realize that Rogue was doing what she thought best.

Then there was Logan. The elder mutant was the one that Rogue really regretted leaving. He had been her mentor for years and she knew that he considered her as something more then a student. They were both loners by nature and Logan had taken her under his wing and taught her the tools of the trade. He had taught her how to hold people as friends while always looking out for what you needed. He had known that Rogue had been going through some problems over the last few months and Rogue knew that Logan and talked to Professor Xavier about her powers more then once.

She vividly remembered the occasion she had walked by the Professor's office only to hear Logan and the telepath arguing. She had been curious and had stopped to listen. Logan had been ranting about how Xavier kept accepting more and more students as part of the Institute while neglecting the ones he had already taken in. The Professor had calmly countered by explaining that he was trying to help all mutant who would accept his aid and that he couldn't play favorites by only accepting the best. That had set Wolverine off on a loud rant.

"_Dammit Chuck, you can't ignore the students you have promised to help just because a newly developed mutant gets kicked out of his home by his misunderstanding parents. You can't do it all by yourself. You have to take care of the ones you committed to helping first. What about Rogue? She has been here for years and I never see you working with her. On the other hand I have personally seen you working with Jean, Scott, or any number of the new younger mutants. When are you going to help the ones who really need it? That girl is a strong member of the X-team but you can't keep dangling the idea of control in front of her face to get her to stay with you. She not just a weapon you can push aside when you don't need her and eventually Rogue is going to get tired of waiting around for you to help her." _

"_I understand your concern Logan but I can't not help new mutants. They are just as scared and just as confused as Rogue was when she arrived here. You have to understand that I am obligated to help as many young mutants as I can." _

_Rogue moved away from the door when she heard Logan's fist smash onto the Professor's desk._

"_That's not good enough Chuck, you can't take in EVERY mutant child that crosses your path. The Institute isn't big enough to house them all and half of them don't have powers that suit them to be X-Men. The house is already overcrowded and the kids we do have don't have any space. Think about how the other kids must feel when they see new recruits pouring in here left and right."_

_Rogue could hear the Professor sigh in frustration. "I understand Logan but I have a duty to help protect as many young mutants as possible. They must learn to control their powers peacefully or we will never be accepted. Would you prefer I let them fall into Magneto's hands?" Logan barely waited for Xavier to finish before he spoke again._

"_This isn't some of race Chuck. You can't do it all so just quit trying." Rogue had barely enough time to start moving down the hall before the door to the Professor's office opened and Logan stormed out. The elder mutant scanned the hallway as the door clicked closed and his eyes landed on Rogue. She had smiled weakly at him._

"_Thank ya." She had whispered. "Ahh heard what ya said and Ahh appreciate it." Logan's anger had softened slightly at her words and he had made his way down the hall toward her. He had gently placed a hand on her covered shoulder and given her a tight smile. _

"_Anytime Stripes." They pair had stood silently for a second before Logan spoke again. "If you decide to leave kiddo, be careful out there. It's dangerous out there and I don't want to see anything happen to you." Rogue had nodded silently as a couple renegade tears tracked their way down her cheeks. Logan had gently tipped her chin up and wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb. The contact had been too brief to cause a reaction and for that Rogue had been grateful._

"_I'll be here if you need me Stripes. Just take care of yourself." _

Those were the words that rang in Rogue's head as she looked back at the mansion. She knew that if anything happened to her all she had to do was call Logan and he would be there as soon as he could. The idea that she had someplace to turn if things got truly rough calmed her and she turned away from the mansion and began the long walk to the bus station.

The night was comforting and Rogue enjoyed the soothing walk. It took her a couple hours but she finally made it to the bus station. She collected her ticket from the woman at the night desk and then she went to find the part of the station where her bus would arrive. Shortly after she arrived dawn began to break and the busses began arriving. She had found the platform with ease and was the first one onto the bus. Much to her relief there were not many people on the bus and she was able to find a seat that was relatively secluded from the rest of the passengers.

The bus pulled out of the station shortly after 8:00 am and Rogue released a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She had half expected the X-Men to burst onto the bus in full battle gear to drag her kicking and screaming back to the mansion but they hadn't come and she was relieved. Now all she had to do was enjoy the ride and get some sleep before more people got on board.

* * *

Back at the Xavier Mansion

Kitty awoke to annoying beeping of her alarm clock and groggily snaked her hand out from under the warm blankets to kill the annoying machine. As she did so she noticed that the room was rather cool. The younger girl sat up and looked around the room. If she had been more awake she would have noticed that most of Rogue's possessions were gone but her attention was currently affixed on the open patio door.

With an angry huff she slipped out of bed and made her way over to the door which she closed with a snap. As she was walking toward her closest she slowly became aware of the lack of clutter that usually littered Rogue's side of the room. She reached the walk in closest that she and Rogue had shared and became fully awake when she opened the door. Rogue's side of the closest was almost completely bare.

Kitty felt panic rise in her chest as she stumbled toward the door of her room. She phased through it just as Scott was passing by the door. The two students fell to the floor in a heap and Kitty scrambled away off the older boy. Scott was about to give her a lecture about watching where she was going but fell silent when he saw Kitty's face.

"What happened Kitty?" He asked as he stood and brushed his clothing off. For a second he thought Kitty wasn't going to answer but she finally managed to blurt out what was wrong in a long winded sentence that reminded Scott of Pietro.

"ItsRoguesheislikemissing. Ilikewokeupthismorningandthepatiodoorswereopenandallofherestuffisgone." Scott raised his hands in front of himself and motioned for Kitty to slow down. The girl huffed in irritation but repeated what she said in a much slower voice.

"Rogue is missing Scott. I woke up this morning and the patio doors in our room were open and all her stuff was gone." Scott didn't hear the last part because when Kitty mentioned that Rogue was gone he had rushed into the girl's room and was frantically looking around. He could definitely notice that there was a distinct lack of Rogue in the room. Her posters were still on the walls and much of her bedding was still there but the clothes, CDs, and makeup that were characteristic of Rogue's presence were gone

Scott cursed under his breath and made his way back into the hallway. Kitty was still standing there in her pajamas and Scott motioned for her to follow him.

"Let's go tell the Professor Kitty. He needs to be informed immediately. She could be in trouble for all we know." The younger girl trailed silently after the older boy. Neither of them saw Logan exiting the staff bathroom. Scott almost stormed around the older mutant and continued down the hall towards the professor's office and Kitty tried to do the same but Logan stopped here.

"What happened half-pint?" He could tell by the look on Kitty's face and by that way that Scott had stormed down the hall that something major had happened.

"Rogue is gone. I woke up this morning to find most of her clothes and all her stuff gone." Much to Kitty's surprise Logan seemed unfazed by the news; in fact it was almost as if he had expected something like this to happen at some point.

"Figures." He muttered under his breath. Kitty was so upset about finding her roommate gone that she missed the comment and looked toward the direction that Scott had headed.

"I need to go after Scott." Logan nodded and motioned for her to move along. Before she did so she looked up at Logan and spoke in a quiet voice. "Do you think she's okay?" Logan nodded.

"Stripes can take care of herself. I'm sure she is fine. She is almost twenty-one and definitely isn't a kid anymore." Kitty nodded and looked slightly relieved by his words. Before Logan could say anything more Kitty took off down the hall after Scott. Once the girl's back was turned Logan allowed a proud little smile to cross his face. He had known that Rogue would leave the institute eventually. She was a bright girl with a bright future and Logan had been surprised that she had chosen to stay with Xavier and the X-Men as long as she had.

"_Good for you Stripes. I hope you find what you are looking for and that you never forget that I'll do anything I can to make sure you are okay." _For some reason Logan had taken a shine to the girl. He had seen how lonely Rogue had been and he had always made it a point to be close to the girl. He remembered the incident outside of Xavier's office a few weeks ago and how much his words must have affected Rogue. He knew enough about he girl to realize that leaving to pursue her life was a big step and he would support her no matter what she chose to do with her life. _"She deserves whatever makes her happy and I'll be there no matter what."_ He would always worry about her, because in his own little way he had adopted Rogue as his own daughter and like any good father he only wanted to see his precious daughter smile.

He had only seen Rogue genuinely smile a few times in all the years he had known her and those times were instances that he held close to his heart. He knew what it was like to be a loner in a world where everyone had friends and he had taken Rogue under his wing when she needed comfort the most. He had made it clear over and over again that Rogue could always come to him to talk and she had taken him up on the offer more than once. There had been several times when he and Rogue would sit on one of the porches in the middle of the night with a pitcher of lemonade and a CD player playing softly in the background. He had enjoyed those times. They were times when Rogue would wear nothing but a tank top and shorts and just lie on the wood deck or grass with Logan watching over her. Those were the times that she had felt most normal and Logan gave them to her whenever he could.

In truth Rogue had been the only reason he had chosen to stay with the X-Men. He had never liked the fact that Xavier kept taking in more and more students then he had the capacity to help and Logan was sick of having to train them all. Most of the new students were thirteen to fourteen year old punks who had gotten kicked from their homes by uncaring parents and Charles Xavier had taken it upon himself to help as many as possible. Now with Rogue gone his only motivation for staying was gone. Logan allowed the smile that had formed on his face to widen a little bit. He could leave now and return to his life as a drifter. He could head south, partially because that was where Rogue was most likely to head and partially because he hadn't been to the Southern half of the country in years.

With this decision made he made his way towards his room and started to pack. As he was doing so he heard the bustle of students as they starting waking increase. He also noticed that many of them were gravitating toward Xavier's office. Logan was pretty sure that he had contacted the students who had known Rogue the longest to inform them of the situation. When he had finished packing Logan made his way out of his room toward Xavier's office. When he arrived he found the other mutant sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands. When Logan entered he looked up.

"I suppose you heard about Rogue." Logan nodded silently as the professor continued. "You were right when you said she wouldn't stay forever, I just never dreamed that it would be so soon." Logan chose to remain silent. He was not going to rub the fact that he was right in the telepath's face. When Logan felt the silence had stretched too long he spoke.

"I'm leaving as well. I've spent too long in one place for my liking. If you need me you know how to get a hold of me and I'll come back if it is an emergency. I would make Scott head of the danger room sessions. Don't let the power go to the boy's head though. He has a lot to learn. I also want to wish you luck Chuck. Don't try to save the world in a day cause it won't happen." With that Logan turned and headed for the door. As he opened it the Professor finally spoke.

"You are going to follow her aren't you?" Logan stopped and looked back at Xavier.

"No, I'm not following her. I'm going the same direction I think she will go and if she decides she needs me I can reach her easier. Unlike you Chuck I care about the girl and intend to help and protect her if she needs me to." Xavier watched Logan in silence for several seconds.

"I didn't intentionally abandon her Logan. Please realize that. I want the best for her."

"You can't decide what is best for her Chuck. She has to do that for herself now and I think that she will do a wonderful job on her own." Xavier nodded and Logan took that as his cue to leave. He was surprised that he had not been asked to stay but he was not about to complain. The sooner he left the sooner the better for everyone involved.

* * *

Next Chapter: Rogue gets to New Orleans stay tuned for more

Please review, I love feedback, even if it is bad. It lets me know where I stand as a writer. Thanks to all who choose to review.


	3. The Journey is Worth the Result

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. The story and characters belong to their creators and not to me. No matter how desperatly I would love to have a certain Cajun for my very own.**

New Chapter guys, thanks to those who have reviewed so far.

ishandahalf: Thanks for a second review. I'm glad you like the closeness between Rogue and Logan.

attila the hun:If you think I made Professor X look like a badguy look what I've done to Albus Dumbledore in my Harry Potter story "Betrayal on High" When I sayEvil Dumbledore in the story description I meant it. Glad you like the story and I hope to hear from you again.

Lady Godiva: Thanks for the review. I promise that Rogue won't go back. As for the happily ever after with a certain red eyed Cajun,now that is a definite possibility. I'm not sure exactly how Iwant to do it yet though. I have ideas so stick around to find out.

**Now onwith the story**

* * *

Rogue's eyes fluttered open as she felt the bus slow before stopping completely. She peaked over the edge of her seat and looked toward the front of the bus. There weren't too many people onboard and the ones that were on were standing and stretching. Rogue looked around at the people closest to her and saw another girl a couple of seats ahead of her. She caught the girl's attention and spoke.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily. The girl smirked.

"You just woke up I take it?" Rogue nodded. "That's cool, the bus is stopping for gas and the driver just informed the passengers that we had about 10-15 to stretch, buy food whatever." Rogue looked out her window and noticed that the bus had stopped at a small restaurant/gas station.

"Thahks." The girl nodded and grabbed her purse before heading off the bus. Rogue followed close behind her and stepped off the bus. She immediately noticed that wherever it was it was warmer. The knowledge that she was slowly heading south brought a smile to her face and she stretched. Several hours of napping in a cramped bus seat had made her sore but it was a good kind of sore. She was happy about the fact that she had finally made up her mind to leave the Institute and pursue a new life.

When she had finished warming up her muscles she walked into the rest area. She used the bathroom then headed for the convience store part of the stop and browsed the shelves. When she finally headed to the counter she had a small pile of junk-food and a couple bottles of water. When she had paid for the food she shoved the food into her backpack and headed back out to the bus.

The other girl had already returned and she acknowledged Rogue as she got back on the bus.

"Are you going home?" She asked. Rogue was surprised by the sudden question and didn't answer for several seconds but quickly got a hold of herself and forced herself to answer.

"Nat really, I don't have ahh family ta go back ta. I grew up in tha south and I missed it." The girl nodded.

"I'm going to visit my dad. He and mom got divorced a couple years ago and I go see him two or three times a year. I'm sorry I bothered you. I was just curious as to why you were traveling alone."

"It's nat a problam Ahh just didn't expect ya ta talk ta meh." She smiled weakly at the younger girl. "Ah hope ya enjoy seein your dad." The other girl thanked Rogue and Rogue made her way back to her seat. When she was comfortable she unzipped her backpack and pulled out a bottle of water and a bag of chips. It wasn't the healthiest breakfast she had ever enjoyed but at the moment she didn't really care. She only had a limited amount of money and she knew that her first priority when she got to New Orleans would be to find a place to live and a job to support her. She checked her watch and realized that it was about 11:00 am. She had been on the bus for several hours now and the further she got from Bayville the more her optimisms grew.

With a sigh she picked dug her cell phone out of her bag and dialed a number. She had forgotten to inform the restaurant that she worked at that she would be leaving and the owner would no doubt be pissed. Rogue had been a good employ though so she hoped that her boss would understand.

The phone rang a couple times before someone picked up. Rogue recognized the voice on the other end as Julia Michaels, the woman who owned the restaurant.

"Hia Julia, It's Rogue."

"Oh Rogue dear how are you? Will you be in to work tomorrow?" Rogue sighed.

"That's what Ahh called ta talk ta ya about. Ahh got a call from a family friand of mahn and ahh have ta go back ta Naw Awlins for a few months. Ah'm sorry it's such short notice but it's an emergency or Ahh would have let ya know in advance." The woman was silent for a second as she digested what Rogue had told her when she finally spoke she seemed concerned.

"I understand dear. You take care of yourself. If you decide to get a job while you are down there you can use me for a reference." Rogue smiled.

"Thanhks Julia, Ahh appreciate everything."

"No problem dear. You just take care of yourself."

"Ahh will Ahh promise." The two women said goodbye and Rogue ended the call. The news that she would be able to get a recommendation made her even more at ease about leaving and she relaxed in her seat. After a few seconds thought she dug into her bag and pulled out the MP3 player that Logan had gotten her for Christmas earlier that year. Thinking about that occasion brought a soft smile to her face.

Christmas had always been a hectic time at the Xavier Institute and Rogue had expected everything to go as it had always gone. The students who had families who still cared about them would go home while the ones who didn't would stay and give small gifts to each other. That the only mutants that Rogue knew were Kurt and a couple of the younger mutants.

_Most of the others who stayed were the new kids that Xavier had taken in. She hadn't even gotten up to pass gifts with the rest of the household. She had been perfectly content to stay in her room and avoid everyone. She had given Kurt his gift the night before so she was surprised when she heard a knock on her door. _

_She had gotten up and answered to find Logan waiting in the hall. She had stepped back to allow him entrance and he had her taken her silence as permission to enter. When she had closed the door he pulled out a wrapped gift from inside his jacket and held it out to her. She had accepted it with shaking hands and quickly tore the wrapping paper off. She had been more then a little shocked to find a rather nice Mp3 player with a song capacity of about 10 hours. _

_Rogue had stared at the gift in disbelief before turning disbelieving eyes to Logan. _

"_Thanhk ya." Suddenly what he had given her suddenly became clear and she threw her arms around his waist. He had hugged her back and when they finally pulled apart he was smirking._

"_Don't tell ANYONE who gave that to you Stripes. I don't want to suddenly be viewed a charity case. I don't like these new kids anymore then you do and if they suddenly view me as the bearer of gifts then I loose my ability to whip them into shape." Rogue had grinned at that comment. It was a genuine smile, the smile that she saved for when something truly touched her and his gift had done just that._

"_I promise." Logan had ruffled her hair affectionately before leaving as quickly as he had arrived._

Rogue had spent the rest of the afternoon transferring a substantial portion of her music collection onto the portable music player.

Rogue relaxed back into her seat as she slipped the headphones over her ears and relaxed. She eventually fell asleep again and awoke several hours later. A quick glance out her showed her that the time was sometime in the early evening. A glance at her watch revealed that it was about 7:00 pm. She had been on the road for almost twelve hours and the realization amazed her. She checked the map she had snagged from the rest stop and unfolded it. She studied it for a few minutes and estimated that the bus would probably reach New Orleans sometime in the early morning or afternoon.

About a half an hour after she wok up the bus pulled off the road at another rest stop. Rogue stood and stretched while her eyes scanned the bus. While she had slept a few more people had gotten on but the bus was still nowhere near full and Rogue still felt comfortable with the amount of people who surrounded her. When the driver opened the bus doors Rogue made her way off the bus and stretched more thoroughly. Her muscles were complaining from sitting for so long but the pain was worth it.

When she had finished stretching she surveyed the rest stop. There was a gas station, small picnic area, and a couple of restaurants. At the site of food Rogue's stopped growled and reminded her that she hadn't eaten all day. She shifted her backpack to her other shoulder and made her way toward the McDonalds that stood at the opposite end of the station. She noticed that several of the other passengers were also going in that that direction and any fears that Rogue had of being left behind were gone.

She remained in the restaurant to eat but did so quickly before returning to the bus. She watched as the other passengers slowly started to trickle in. Finally the driver got back on and picked up the speaker phone.

"I just wanted to inform everyone that we will be switching drivers for the second half of the trip." When he had finished a young woman stepped up beside him and waved to the passengers before taking the mike. She introduced herself and the other driver left. When the last lingering passengers had claimed their seats the bus took off and Rogue made herself comfortable in her seat.

She noticed that in addition to the driver the bus had added a few more people as well. She stayed awake for a couple hours and eventually decided to pull out a book and try to read. That kept her interest for a while but eventually the fact that it was night outside lured her to sleep once again. The bus stopped again in the middle of the night and Rogue stretched but chose not to leave. When it came time she settled once again. At some point during her last sleep cycle she had stretched out over the seat beside her and it made for a much more comfortable ride. She curled up once again and finally fell asleep.

When she woke up once again it was just starting to lighten outside. With the dawn her hopes rose and she smiled as she adjusted the volume on her Mp3 player. In just a few hours she would arrive in New Orleans. Those hours flew by and in what seemed like no time the country and suburbs began giving way to the houses and buildings of a city. When the driver announced that the bus would be reaching the station in 20 minutes Rogue felt like bouncing up and down but restrained herself.

She watched eagerly as the driver expertly drove through the small streets of the city and Rogue couldn't help but be marveled by the unique culture that rose up around her. By the time the bus finally stopped she wanted to get up and run down the streets in order to take in everything she could as quickly as possible.

She looked at her watch which read 1:00 pm. It was the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday which meant that the small shops and boutiques would be open for business. Rogue took a deep breath and calmed herself. She didn't have time to shop, at least not immediately. She had to find a place where she could stay till she found a job and permanent residence.

With a plan in place she grabbed her backpack and shuffled behind the rest of the passengers to the front of the bus. She then waited impatiently as the driver started removing the luggage from the compartments. Because Rogue had gotten onboard first she had to wait a while but the sights, and smells of New Orleans were enough to keep her entertained. When she finally had her bag she made her way over to the ticket counter and spoke to the woman behind the counter.

"I'm looking for a cheap hotel where I can stay for a few days." Can you recommend anything for me?" The woman looked her over as if to judge her age before nodding. She picked up a blank piece of paper and started making notes from a directory on her desk. She handed the piece of paper to Rogue.

"This is a list of some of the cheaper hotels that are close. Hopefully you can find something. We aren't in the middle of a major tourist time but rooms can be tight for no reason." Rogue thanked the woman and took the list. She scanned it over and after thanking the woman a second time left the station.

It took her a couple hours and a couple wrong turns for her to finally find a place that had a room that she could rent. It didn't look like the most well kept place but it wasn't about to fall down either. With a sigh she made her way into the lobby to speak with the clerk. The young woman looked up as she entered and gave her a bright smile.

"Welcome ta Naw Orleans Miss. Do ya have reservations?" Rogue shook her head.

"Ahh was hopin ya would hava ahh vacancy." The woman nodded and opened her registry.

"How long will ya need tha room for miss?"

"Five days at least, mahbe more if Ahh can't find a job and place ta stay quickly enough." The woman nodded.

"Seems ya are in luck. We do have a room. It will be 40 a night." Rogue grimaced. 5 nights would be 200 but she really didn't have any choice and she had already tried several other hotels.

"Sounds good." She removed her wallet and gave the woman the money. The woman began filling out the registry and asked her for her idea to finish the paperwork. Rogue handed her the I.D. with a sigh. She didn't like the name that was on the I.D. but she really hadn't had a choice. She had used Darkholme for the last name and Rogue for her first. It sounded okay but she still hated using Darkholme for anything.

The woman finished her registration and handed Rogue her I.D. and a key to her room.

"If the key is not returned at check-out you will be charged." Rogue thanked her and went upstairs. She found the room easily and slipped the key into the lock. The door opened easily and she looked around. The room was on the second floor and was much cleaner than she had expected. A small TV sat on table and a phone sat on the bedside table.

With a sigh Rogue locked her door before dropping her duffle bag and backpack on the bed. All the walking she had done earlier that afternoon had worn her out and she desperately needed a shower. She dug through her bag and got a set of clothes that she could wear while she was alone. She then headed for the bathroom.

Much to her surprise the bathroom was actually rather large. It was clean with fresh towels hanging above the toilet and a large bathtub that was calling her name. She quickly locked the door, stripped and filled the tub with hot water. This would be the first truly hot bath that she had had in months and she intended to enjoy every second of it.

As she relaxed in the warm water she considered her plan of action. She had to find a job and an apartment as soon as possible but for tonight she wanted to enjoy the city. A couple of months before she had left Bayville she had decided to have a fake I.D. made up and she had paid to make sure it was a damn good one. She had used it several times to get into clubs and she was confident that it would work here.

After a long wonderful bath she finished up and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her waist and grabbed the hair dryer that the hotel had provided. She dried her hair and got dressed. When she was finished she went out into the main room. After clearing off the bed she stretched out and relaxed. It was about 6:30 so she set the alarm for 8:00 and curled up to sleep. She would have a long night ahead of her and she planned to enjoy every second of her newly claimed freedom.

* * *

**Chapter Three done guys, I hope everyone enjoyed. Please review.**

Next Chapter: Rogue goes out for her first night of freedom.


	4. The Blue Haven

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. The show and all the characters are copyrighted by Marvel Comics and the show's creators/producers**.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love each and every review. I hope everyone who chooses to read this chooses to review as well. I love reviews! Hopefully the next chapter will be follow in a couple days. I have a couple days off from school and hope to use some of that time to publish some pieces I've been working on.

* * *

Rogue awoke a couple hours later to the beeping of the hotel alarm clock. She turned the annoying machine off and stretched. The long bus trip, combined with a couple hours of sleep on an actual mattress had left her well rested and ready to enjoy an evening on the town. 

She got out of bed and walked over to the desk. She had noticed before going to sleep that the hotel had left several brochures that detailed many of New Orleans finest attractions. As she looked through the listings she saw advertisements for haunted places tours, tours of famous houses, an infinite number of sight seeing tours, tons of restaurants, and finally a rather thick booklet that was simply titled "The Nightlife of New Orleans". She took this book from the pile and flopped back down on the bed.

She spread out on her stomach and slowly began flipping through the pages of the book. The book was thorough and even included menus and cover charges for some of the higher end clubs. She finally got to the selection of dance clubs and began reading each entry. Since this was going to be her first night out she planned to do everything possible to see that she enjoyed it. After about fifteen minutes of searching she found a club that really appealed to her. The club's name was "The Blue Haven" and the advertisement in the book included a couple full color photos of the interior. The inside was done in blue, violet, silver, and black with lots of black-light. The club itself had been built inside a large warehouse near the heart of the French Quarter and surprising had a cover of only 15.00.

Rogue quickly got up and started digging through her duffle bag. She pulled out a pair of black, boot-cut jeans that she had cut in places only to sew dark red material behind and a dark red top. She also pulled out a see through silver over shirt that protected the skin of her upper arms that the top left vulnerable. She finally pulled on her boots and selected a pair of elbow high gloves from her bag. She felt the gloves on the bed for the time being and headed for the bathroom.

She quickly fixed her hair and brushed her teeth. She then touched up her makeup and went back into the main part of the room. She opened her bag and pulled out some cash and IDs. She had gotten a fake ID made a few months before she had decided to leave Bayville and had paid good money to have it made right. So far it had worked every time she had tried to use it. The club she had chosen allowed anyone who was 20 or older so she would be able to use her actual ID to get in the door and then the fake to get a drink if she wanted one.

She split the money into two equal piles and put one ID with each. She then placed the groups into separate pockets of her jeans. One of the reasons that she loved these jeans so much was because they had pockets that actually zipped. It might not have be much of a security measure against a truly dedicated thief but it made her feel more secure and that was all that really mattered.

When she had gathered what she would need for the night out she pulled her gloves on and grabbed her room key. Once she had locked the door she made her way out of the hotel and onto the street.

Immediately upon stepping outside she was amazed by how different New Orleans was at night then it was during the day. It was only just starting to get dark and already the streets were filled with people and the night life of the city had come alive. The smells of true Cajun cooking assaulted her nose and the lively sound of jazz and blues tempted her toward the closest clubs. Since the night was warm and the club wasn't too far she decided to walk and enjoy the sights. With her mind made up she began making her way down the street.

Remy LeBeau sighed quietly and leaned against doorframe of the entrance hall that he and the other Acolytes were using as their New Orleans base of operations. Magneto had decided that since Remy was from the city that one of the group's primary houses should be close to the city. The house he had brought was a huge plantation house that was surrounded by acres of forest and marsh. The above ground levels of the house were well kept and the outside of the house looked like any typical plantation house. The porch was lined with huge white pillars and elaborate railing which exited into a huge front lawn that had lines of willow trees lining the edges.

The underground levels of the mansion were where Magneto had built his base and it was only his ability to control metal that prevented rather expensive flood damage. At any rate the base suited the group's needs. To anyone who came close enough to see it the house appeared as normal as possible. The owners of the neighboring plantations had all come by when the Acolytes had first moved in and had been pleasantly surprised to find that the house was now being inhabited by a number of twenty-something young men. Most of the time they would simply lounge around the house and wait for their next orders but tonight was special. Remy had finally convinced the whole group to go out and have a night on the town. That had been no easy task considering who he worked with.

St. John was easy to convince. The young pyro loved to party and Remy enjoyed the other boy's company. Magneto's son Pietro was also easy to convince into a night on the town. The difficulty arose when Remy tried to convince Piotr to come with them as well. The Russian seemed to be firmly set against going out but Remy had finally convinced him to go with them and he had reluctantly agreed.

Now Remy was impatiently waiting for his team mates to meet him in the entrance hall so they could leave. A sudden wind caused Remy's trench coat to swirl around him and Remy looked over at Pietro with a look of good humored annoyance on his face.

"Remy thought dat speed demons were always on time." Piotro snorted in annoyance.

"I still made it here faster then John and Piotr."

"Dat you did homme and Remy appreciates that at least one other member of dis team has some concept a' time." Pietro laughed quietly.

"I think Piotr does have a concept of time. He is just being slow so he can minimize his time in a social situation. I have no idea where John is though. He was really hyped about going out when I saw him earlier." A noise on the stairs caused both boys to look in that direction. John stood at the top of the mansion's grand stair case with a huge grin on his face.

"You mates ready to party?" He called. Remy reached up and shifted his sun glasses so they balanced on the edge of his nose and looked up at the other boy.

"Remy been ready homme, he's been waitin on da three a' you." John made his way down the stairs before choosing to speak again.

"Piotr is almost ready. He'll be down any minute." Remy sighed in aggravation and glared in the direction of Piotr's room.

"Dat homme betta hurry up or all da belle femmes will be taken before we get there."

"Is that all you think about Remy?" The three boys turned to find Piotr standing at the top of the stairs, a look of distaste etched in his features. Remy grinned slightly.

"Not all the time homme. Just when Remy gets ta go out fer an evening." Piotr sighed and made his way down the stairs.

"Let's go and get this over with." Remy laughed quietly at the Russian's discomfort before sighing.

"Remy jus wants ta have a good time tonight Petey. He promises not ta get too involved wit any of da femmes as long as ya promise ta loosen up and enjoy yourself for an evening." The Russian seemed to relax a bit and he nodded.

"Da, I guess I can do that." Remy nodded and turned toward the door.

"Let's get a move on den. Remy wants ta get movin." The other boys followed him toward the garage where Pietro's jeep was parked. They piled in and Pietro started the engine. After a short fight over the radio they finally settled on a rock station and drove toward New Orleans. Remy had chosen the club, a place called "The Blue Haven" and the Cajun swore by it so the other boys had agreed.

They arrived at the club about a half an hour later and parked. They then made their way towards the door where they saw a long line of club goers waiting to get inside. Some people from the club were scanning the line and pulling the best looking and best dressed from the line and escorting them toward the front. Remy motioned for the other boys to follow him and made a beeline for the door. When they reached it the bouncer stopped them and Remy walked forward to speak with the man. After a couple minutes of quiet conversation and a few gestures at the other boys the bouncer stepped aside and waved the four of them through. As they entered several people near the front grumbled loudly but didn't do anything more.

Immediately upon entering the four mutants were engulfed in the sites and sounds of the club's atmosphere. Remy felt a smile spread across his face as he turned to face his companions. "What da ya all think of Remy's club pickin skills?" Pietro and John were grinning widely and even Piotr looked impressed. Satisfied Remy turned and motioned for the others to follow him.

Despite the crowds they managed to find a table large enough to fit all of them and Remy flagged the waitress at the bar. She nodded in his direction and a couple minutes later another girl came over to their table.

"What can I get fer ya boys?" She asked. They gave her their drink orders and she returned to the bar. About five minutes later she returned and passed out the drinks. Remy paid and tipped her and the girl left with a happy smile on her face. Once she was gone the boys sat in silence for several minutes in a companionable silence as they nursed their drinks and took in the club. Finally Remy stood.

"Remy is ready to hit da dance floor who wants ta come wit him?" Pietro was up in a flash and John was only slightly slower. Remy turned to Piotr expectantly and the Russian shook his head.

"I'll stay here for now. Go enjoy yourselves." Remy shrugged and led the way out onto the packed dance floor. It didn't take long for them to find eager dance partners and for once the three of them felt like normal young adults again. They weren't terrorists, just three twenty something boys out for a fun evening.

Rogue arrived at the club to find the line huge. She sighed in frustration and took her place at the end. After about fifteen minutes of waiting she was about to give up and go home when a man in a black t-shirt and pair of jeans approached her.

"Can I see an ID miss?" He asked. Rogue nodded and pulled out her ID for the guy. He studied it for a second and motioned for her to follow him. She obeyed and was surprised when the guy started walking toward the front of the line. When they reached the front he handed her ID to the bouncer and who studied it. Rogue was about to ask for her ID back when the man extended his hand and passed the ID back to her. He then removed the rope blocking the entrance to the club and smiled.

"Welcome ta da Blue Haven Chere." Rogue was slightly stunned but quickly pocketed her ID and entered the club. She was immediately engulfed in the dark atmosphere and bass heavy club music. The place was packed but Rogue was not going to allow the close quarters to affect her mood. She was away from the Institute and she was still riding high on the sense of rightness that her new found freedom was giving her. She intended to enjoy her first night in New Orleans and she would not let the sight of a crowd affect her. With renewed confidence Rogue made her way into the club and made herself ready for a night of fun.


	5. Surprise Meetings

**Disclaimer: I dont own X-Men Evolution, not the characters, plotlines, or designs. This story has been written for fun only and there is not profit being gained from its publication**

**Reviews: I love reviews, please review. Any questions asked in previous views will be reviewed at the end of the chapter. **

One quick note. This story takes place after the events of the cartoon show and I haven't seen the later seasons of X-Men Evolution. I don't know for sure if Pietro was ever actually an Acolyte but in my story he's going to be one. I hope this doesn't upset anyone.

**Now on with the new chapter.

* * *

**

Rogue threaded her way through the small crowds of people as she took in the club. The place was a lot bigger on the inside then it appeared on the outside and she wanted to get a general lay of the building before she got too comfortable. As she walked she took mental notes about where the fire exits were and the best ways to reach them if something did happen. She blamed her actions on the survival training that Logan had drilled into all the kids that passed through Xavier's Institute. In a way she was glad that she had those skills but she also realized that they were things that most normal teenagers didn't have to worry about.

/But then I'm not normal am I? I was born a mutant and that will always mark me as special./ with an angry sigh she pushed the thoughts of her mutation from the forefront of her mind. She was leaving that part of her life behind for a night and she fully planned to enjoy her first evening of freedom without such thoughts.

By the time she finished her circuit of the club she found herself near the bar that stood against the wall opposite the entrance. The dance floor was several feet away and small knots of young adults were joking and talking loudly along the edge.

Rogue surveyed the bar with a practiced eye and smiled to herself. She had chosen well when she chose this club because the bars appeared fully stocked. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her fake ID and a small amount of cash. She mentally counted the money in her hand and approached the bar.

She found a relatively open spot and flagged one of the bar tenders who was standing down at the other end. The guy nodded briefly to her in indication that he had seen her and finished up with the customer he was currently serving. After bringing the girl the change and accepting the tip he made his way over to Rogue.

"What can Ah do for ya Chere?" He asked politely. Rogue couldn't help but smile at him.

"Ah'd like ah kamikaze. The guy nodded and started pulling the appropriate bottles up onto the bar. With practiced ease he measured out the alcohol and slid the glass down to her. Rogue stopped the glass with the palm of her hand and was satisfied to see that none of it splashed over the edge."

"That'll beh $3.50 Chere." Rogue handed him the money for the drink and pulled out an extra dollar for the tip.

"Thanh ya sugah." The guy smiled at her as he accepted the money.

"Na problem Chere. Enjoy ya evenin here at da Blue Haven." Rogue smiled at him again before leaving the bar and making her way over toward the tables.

She was in luck. Just as she reached the area where the tables had been set up a couple was taking that moment to evacuate their table. Once they were gone Rogue slid into the small booth and leaned against the padded back of the chair. She sat her drink on the table and relaxed. The hum of club music surrounded her and she started scanning the dance floor.

It was packed and with the shifting lights of the club it was almost impossible to make out the features of any of the club goers. She took a sip of her drink and sighed contentedly as the alcohol slid down in her throat and a jolt of warmth shot through her as it settled in her stomach. She hadn't had a drink this good in ages

She considered going out onto the dance floor but the thoughts of the crowd and the crush of people made her think twice. She wanted to enjoy herself but she didn't want to cause an incident either. _/For now I'll just enjoy being here and not back at the Institute./ She_ took another sip of her drink and decided that once she had finished it she would go out on the floor for a while. If she got uncomfortable she would find a new table and just enjoy the music.

She was about halfway through her drink when she noticed a guy who seemed familiar. The lights of the club kept hitting on his silvery white hair and Rogue instantly realized why the guy looked so familiar.

_/Pietro, I haven't seen him in ages. Not since he left to join his father and the Acolytes a few months after the defeat of Apocalypse./ She_ had been a little angry when he had decided to leave. When she had been with the brotherhood she had gotten really close to Pietro and Lance. Pietro, in many ways had been like a little brother to her. He had been hyper and always ready to tease her about something. She had missed him terribly when she had moved to the X Mansion. Lance on the other hand had always been a big brother figure. She may have seemed like a bad apple and he definitely rubbed Scott the wrong way but he was very loyal to the people he cared about and was always willing to come to the defense of his friends.

That was why when Kitty had first informed her that she and Lance had a thing for each other Rogue had offered her complete support. Even if Lance acted like a jerk he really did care a lot about Kitty and as long as the younger girl was happy than Rogue was happy for her. She had also made sure that Lance knew that if he ever hurt Kitty than he would have Rogue to deal with and Lance had not wanted to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

Rogue took another sip of her drink as she watched Pietro. He had changed a lot since she had last seen him. He had grown slightly taller and she could see quite a bit more of his father in him. He had also gained weight to match is taller frame. He was not nearly as tall as the master of magnetism but his new body seemed to fit him. He had also let his hair grow slightly.

He was currently dancing with a dark haired twenty something girl that he was obviously not interested in. You couldn't tell that he was disinterested unless you knew him well and Rogue liked to think that she knew Pietro well enough to judge some of his emotions.

Reluctantly Rogue pulled her gaze away from the speedster to see if she could spot any of his fellow Acolytes. Almost instantly she caught sight of Remy who was dancing a few feet away from Pietro. Despite never admitting it out loud she held a certain respect for the Cajun. He was someone that she thought about almost daily and at times she missed his witty Southern banter and thick Cajun accent.

She knew that even though Remy tried to put up a playboy front and nonchalant manner that he was actually very alert, caring, and well mannered. He had surprised her in more ways than one throughout the encounters they had had with each other and when he had finally left her alone she had found herself missing his presence. It also didn't help that part of him was in her head.

Like all the other people she had touched Remy had left a small piece of himself embedded in her mind. When her powers had first manifested itself she had expected every personality she absorbed to try and take over her body as its own. For the most part this was exactly what happened. She would absorb someone and then she would have to battle their psyche for control. It hadn't been that way with a few people. There were a few people with whom she had very little difficulty controlling.

That group was very small and only included 5 individuals: Remy, Logan, Pietro, Lance, and most surprising of all Magneto. Those five personalities remained remarkable quiet and when they did speak up it was to offer softly worded advice or warnings.

Rogue lifted her glass to take another sip of her drink as she scanned the bar. As she took in the tables she noticed St. John and Piotr sitting in one of the large booths. John was clearly trying to get Piotr to come with him but the large Russian wasn't budging. With a smile Rogue finished off her drink and stood.

She had promised herself that when she finished the drink she would go out on the dance floor and now that she knew someone she could approach she felt better about going out there. She took a deep breath and made her way over to Pietro. He was standing with his back to her and she reached out with her gloved hand to tap his shoulder.

The sudden touch startled him and he turned around to stare at her. At that moment Rogue wished that she had a camera because the look on his face had been priceless. He hadn't seen her in a couple of years and just like him she had also changed. She had grown at least an inch and a half and she had let her hair grow out. Her dark red hair had gained a slight wave to it and currently hung in a loose ponytail with the white streaks framing her face. She knew she looked pretty good and so did Pietro because he was gaping at her like a fish out of water.

"Hey Speedy." At the sound of her voice a huge grin spread across his face and he pulled her into a hug.

"Rogue,wow,its,been,years,you,look,amazing!What,are,you,doing,here,in,New,Orleans?" Rogue grinned at him. She had known him long enough to easily understand his rapid speech.

"Ah left." She said simply. "And ya don't look half bad ya self speedy. Ah like what ya did wit ya hair. It suits ya." For the second time in less than five minutes Pietro was struck speechless.

"You left? You actually left the institute?" She normal pace of his words proved just how shocked he was and Rogue nodded.

"Ah wanted mah own life and Ah wasn't goin ta get it if Ah stayed there."

"You should have stayed with the Brotherhood Rogue. I know you hated Mystique but we loved you. Lance and I missed you, it hurt when you switched sides. Not that we didn't understand why because we understood perfectly. We just missed you." Rogue felt a pang of guilt nestle its way into her stomach.

"I'm sorry" Pietro immediately reached down, grasped her gloved hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't be, we understood."

"Thahks Speedy." Sometime during their conversation the girl Pietro had been dancing with had stormed off in a huff. Rogue couldn't help but smile at the thought that she had pissed the girl off.

"So where are you staying?"

"A hotel, Ah just got into Naw Orleans this aftanoon."

"Are you going to stay in the city?"

"If ah can fiand a job Ah'll definitely stay. Ah won't go back ta the Institute though." As she finished speaking Remy walked up to the pair.

"Who's ya friend Speedy?" Rogue turned towards him and glared. For about two seconds Remy was silent before he started grinning.

"Chere it's been a while since Remy has had da pleasure of seein you."

"Yah, it has been a while hasn't it?" She said sarcastically.

"Ya wound Remy Chere. He was tryin ta be nice ta ya but ya have ta go and und shoot him down." He turned serious. "Remy is really glad ta see ya Rogue. It's been way too long." A small smile crossed Rogue's face and Remy's grinned returned.

"Remy's happy ta see ya Rogue. Ah hope ya plan to hang around fer a while." He turned to Pietro. "Where are Petey and Johnny hidin?" Pietro waved toward the table they had claimed earlier.

"Over there, I think John is trying to get Piotr to dance."

"Dat won't happen Homme, that Piotr is set in his ways and there aint' no changin em." Pietro reached down and grasped Rogue's hand before she started pulling her towards the table.

"Come on Rogue. Let's go catch up for a while." With a sigh Rogue allowed herself to be pulled along. As they approached the table John saw them and stood up.

"What's the Sheila doin here? Ain't she with the X-Men?" Rogue shook her head and pulled her hand from Pietro's.

"Ah left em behind. They were holdin meh back." A grin spread across the Aussie's face.

"Good ta hear." He sat back down and moved over. "Have a seat Sheila, what kind of gentlemen would we be with we made you stand?" Rogue felt herself relaxing and smirked at him.

"Tha four of yah all, gentlemen? Don't kid mah Johnny." She noticed a small smirk on Piotr's face as the grin on John's face fell away and she smiled. "Ah was jokin Johnny, Ah'm gonna grab mah a drink from the bar then ah'll be back." Before any of the boys could protest she had turned and walked away. Pietro and Remy took their seats and watched her. Piotr watched them watch her and couldn't help but smirk at them.

"Somebody's addicted don't you agree John?" The Aussie surveyed Pietro and Remy and nodded.

"Yeah, looks like."

As Rogue made her way to the bar she could tell that Pietro and Remy were watching her every move. The idea that she was being watched by two of her former enemies unnerved her a little bit but since she had officially decided to quit the X-Team she wasn't going to let their stares bother her. She had missed Remy and Pietro and if she got to spend some time with them while she was in the city than she was going to enjoy it.

She reached the bar and flagged the bartender. As she waited she was aware of the two men that stood on either side of her and they made her a little uncomfortable. As the bartender approached her she removed her money from her pocket and gave him her drink order. After she had paid he want to make her drink. It took a couple minutes and while she was waiting the guy on her right tapped her shoulder. She had not been expecting the contact and spun to face him.

"Hi my name's Brian, what's yours?"

"Ah don't give my name out ta people Ah jus met."

"Oh come on. I'm just tryin ta be polite miss, no need ta get snappy." Rogue sighed.

"Sarry. Ah just don't like people touchin mah shouldah without mah permission." She was directing all her attention to the guy on her right that she failed to see the bartender approaching with her drink and setting it on the counter. She also failed to see the guy on her left drop something into the drink.

"If y'all will excuse me Ah need to go. She turned and noticed her drink. She picked it up quickly and took a drink to calm herself as she walked away. She took a couple steps and almost immediately felt dizzy. She stood still until the room stopped spinning and cursed for taking such a large drink so quickly. She didn't see the two guys from the bar watching her as she tried to take another step and stumbled again.

She reached out and grabbed the back of a barstool which she used to support herself. Suddenly someone a shadow fell over her and she looked up to see the guy from the bar standing over her.

"Ya shouldn't drink so fast. It ain't good fer ya." Rogue suddenly felt afraid and tried to back away from the guy. By this time her head was spinning and was starting to see double. After taking only a couple steps back she suddenly bumped into something. She spun and came face to face with the guy that had been on her left. The sudden movement had caused the pounding of her head to worsen and she realized that her hands were shaking. The first guy reached out and tightly gripped her arm. She tried to pull free but in her weakened state it was useless.

The guy pulled her to him and smiled her at her. "Ya are very pretty young lady. Can I get yah name now?" Rogue shook her head and tried to pull away again. "Don't fight me, ya'll just make this harder on yahself." He leaned down and before Rogue could stop him he kissed her. Almost immediately she felt her powers activate but before she could absorb anything more than a few surface memories a fist met the guy's face and sent him stumbling back.

When the guy let go of her arm Rogue stumbled and could she could felt the jolt as someone caught her before she could hit the floor. By this point she was terrified and looked up to see who had caught her. She expected to see the face of the other guy from the bar but instead she saw Pietro's concerned face.

"Roguey?" His voice was full of concern and she could feel him gently lifting her into his arms as they moved back towards the table. As they moved away Rogue caught sight of Remy, Piotr, and John standing in front of the two men who had tried to attack her.

At the sight relief flooded through her and she relaxed against Pietro. He pulled her closer and slid her into the booth. The next thing she knew he had grabbed a handful of ice from an empty glass and a handful of napkins which he made into a makeshift ice pack. He handed the bundle to Rogue but she was unable to make her fingers stop shaking long enough to hold it.

She could hear Pietro sigh in frustration before he placed the ice on her forehead. She mumbled something about being careful and he nodded. "I know Roguey, but you are my friend and I'm going to help you. I'm not afraid to help you." Rogue felt warmth flood through her at his words and nodded before she fell unconscious.

When she suddenly fell unconscious Pietro felt panic rise in his chest. Whatever they had slipped she was fast acting. He looked up and was relieved to see that the others were making their way over to the table. Remy got there first and looked her over.

"Is she going to be alright?" Remy studied her for a few more seconds before speaking.

"Ya it looks dat way. Dey probably just slipped her a knock out drug dat will wear off in ah few hours. Let's get her outa here doh." Pietro nodded.

"Are we taking her back to base?"

"Da ya have a betta idea homme?" Pietro shook his head and stood. Before he could lift Rogue into his arms Remy scooped her up.

"Ah got her Homme. Ah've got her and Ah'm not gonna let her go."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**kyo-kitty: **You asked when I'm starting this story. It doesn't take place during any of the seasons. It takes place shortly before Rogue is about to turn 21. Long after the events of the series. I don't think I'm really changing a whole lot of stuff except how Rogue relates to characters such as Logan and the Acolytes. I would write Betsy in but I honestly don't know much about her character. I haven't seen the last couple seasons of X-Men Evolution and I don't read the comic book so if I get anything majorly wrong you guys need to tell me. If you want to send me a personality background for Psylocke I will consider adding her in because I have read some stories that she is in and I definitly liked the character.

**bored247: **I don't mind that you review after every chapter. My short term memory is probably worse than yours so I can perfectly understand. I'm glad that you agree with my opinion that Jean is bitchy. I hope you keep reading.

**tillallareone:** I'm glad you like this story. I'm trying to be accurate to the characters so let me know if I stop doing so. Keep reading I'm hoping for new reviews.

To everyone who reviewed and offered encouragement: Thank for your support. I hope you all keep reading.


	6. The Ride Back

**To anyone who read this story before, I am SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating this fic for such a long time. Life and school have been utterly insane and you guys must be sick and tired of me updating my Harry Potter stories while ignoring this one. I apologize. This story will get a lot more chapters. I found my writing focus again the past couple of weeks and there are several ideas that are rolling around my head. Please forgive me and find that I am still a good writer. **

**Disclaimer: Check the first chapters. It is all there and it is still all true. I don't own these guys. I would be rich if I did though. Oh well, life gives you lemons and you make lemonade. **

**As usual reader reviews are addressed at the end of each chapter. Feel free to check if you left a review for at least a personal thank you.**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

The drive back to their New Orleans base was as close the four Acolytes came to absolute silence. The events at the bar had put a huge damper on what had promised to be an enjoyable evening. It wasn't every day that somebody you knew personally showed up in a bar and informed you that she had finally decided to make a life for herself. 

Pietro had been waiting for Rogue to leave the X-Men for years now. He had never expected her to stay with them for as long as she had but he could understand why she had done it. The Institute had provided her with a place to stay when the world had turned its back on her and the people she had thought she could trust had betrayed her. He and Lance had never gotten over their resentment of how Mystique had treated Rogue and they had openly blamed the older woman for making Rogue decide to leave.

Lance had taken Rogue's decision to leave much harder than Pietro had, but by that point in his life Pietro had become used to people leaving him. His mother had been the first to leave him, followed by Wanda when their father placed her in that home, and then finally his own father had left him. He had resented his father for leaving him but eventually his resentment had become nothing more then a lump in his stomach that ached whenever he had had to interact with the man.

He had been delighted when, after the incident with Apocalypse, his father had decided to reform the Acolytes and had offered him a position. He had wanted to prove to his father that he could be a valuable and he had seen his acceptance as an Acolyte as the first step along that road.

It hadn't taken him long to realize that the ordeal with Apocalypse had changed his father in a lot of ways. The older mutant still claimed that Xavier's dream of a peaceful resolution with normal humans was impossible. There had to be a group that was interested in protecting the interests of mutants whenever violations against them occurred.

Since the team had been reformed Magneto had been careful to only attack when he had concrete evidence that mutants were being threatened. The team almost never attacked government bases and when they did it because Magneto had evidence that mutants were being used for research. Some of the things he had seen when they entered those institutions had left him feeling weak-kneed and sick. He also noticed that after every raid his father looked older and there was a shine to his eyes that wouldn't be present at other times.

The mutants they rescued were taken to safe houses where they could recover in safety. Magneto never took any of the rescued mutants on as new Acolytes no matter how powerful they appeared to be. When Pietro had asked his father why he didn't take them on his father and turned to him and told him in a tired voice.

"They have grudges." He hadn't understood what his father meant at first but after several late nights of contemplation it finally came to him. His father didn't want mutants on his team who would want to kill for revenge. He wanted mutants who would fight for the better good. It was the argument he had used to get Remy and Piotr back on his team. The two mutants had not wanted to continue acting as terrorists. If they were going to fight for the mutant cause they wanted to fight to protect mutants who couldn't protect themselves.

Pietro glanced up at the rear view mirror of his car. The mirror had been adjusted so he had a clear view of Remy and Rogue. Rogue was still unconscious and just like Remy had promised he had not let her go for a second. He had her sitting in his lap and he was cradling her protectively against his chest and at some point he had wrapped his trench coat around her thin frame.

So far the ride back to the Acolyte base had been silent. When Rogue had fallen unconscious the group had immediately left the bar and made their way to the car. Since Remy was carrying Rogue, Pietro had agreed to drive. Piotr was sitting up front while John sat with Remy and Rogue in the back. None of them knew how to react or what to say. The only thing they knew to do was to take Rogue back to base and let Pietro's father tend to her. Taking her to a regular hospital was pointless and dangerous because of her mutation and Pietro was confidant that his father would know what to do.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The drive back to the base took a lot less time than the drive to the club but to Remy it still seemed to take an eternity. He wanted the young woman in his arms to be okay. He was almost positive that the men at the club had slipped her a drug that would wear off in a few hours but he would not rest easy until he knew for sure that she was going to be okay.He had cared for Rogue for a long time even if he refused to admit it. The young goth with an impossible mutation had wormed her way into his heart from the second he had read herprofile after being recruited by Magneto.

Her inability to touch had fascinated him andhe hadno idea what it would be like to live life without human contact. The first time they had met in combat he had felt an incredible air of lonelyness and fear hovering around the girl. The lonliness had come almost exclusively from Rogue but he had been shocked that the fear not only radiated from the girl but from her so called friends as well. He knew that no team worked when the members feared each other and it had amazed him that Rogue chose to stay with people who did not completely trust her. Like Pietro, he had anticipated that the young goth would leave the X-Men much sooner than she had chosen to. It didn't matter though, he was not about to hold the young woman's past alliances against her.

He looked down at her gently moved a piece away from her face so he could see her better. She looked relaxed and innocent as she slept and the thoughts of what the guys at the bar could have done to her in this state. He had wanted to do a lot more then hit the guy at the bar in the face but he had been more concerned about Rogue than getting revenge on her behalf. He was confidant in Rogue's ability to take care of herself when the odds were even but when the other guys resorted to using drugs against her she didn't stand much a chance.

It comforted him though to know that if he and the other Acolytes hadn't been there then the guys who had attacked her would have gotten a nasty surprise when they tried to touch her. He had seen Rogue freeze when the guy kissed her and he knew that her powers had taken effect to some extent but the guy would probably contribute his headache to the punch in the jaw he had received rather then to the idea that Rogue might be a mutant. He would do what the had to in order to protect the young woman for as long as she was close enough for him to do so.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Throughout the rideback to the base John was constantly switching his gaze between Pietro, Remy, and Rogue. He didn't know the young sheila as well as Pietro and Remy but it was rather obvious to him that the two of his fellow acolytes obviously had some kind of relationship with the girl. He didn't know how deep the relationship ran but each of them had made it pretty clear that it ran deep when the two of them practically climbed over one another to get to the her side when she had been threatened.

John knew that Pietro rarely used his powers in public but in that moment he had willingly disregarded his own safety in favor of Rogue's. The young man had been by her side in seconds with Remy following close behind. It had been Remy that had been the first to take action though. Immediatly upon reaching the man who had kissed Rogue he had wasted no time in sending the man flying and Pietro had been right there to catch Rogue as she fell. John had seen the temporary panic on Rogue's face as Pietro caught her but she had immediatly seemed to relax when she saw who it was that was holding her.

John was not used to seeing trust between an X-Man, and an acolyte although he figured that since thesheila claimed not to be an X-Man anymore that it didn't really matter. She had felt safe enough to allow herself to relax and that was what had mattered at that moment in time.

He also wondered how Magneto would react when he found out that his Acolytes had brought a member of his enemies team to their base. John, like Pietro had noticed that the master of magnetism had seemed much calmer and more rational since the team had reformed after the battle with Apocalypse. He hoped that Magneto would accept the sheila and he predicted that if Magneto did not then he would drive a wedge between himself and Remy and Pietro. There was just something about the sheila that had completely drawn Remy and Pietro to her and John doubted that either of them would let her just leave them without a fight. It would be interesting to see Rogue's reaction when she awoke and found herself in her enemie's base.

As they finally neared the base he allowed his gaze to switch to Rogue once again. She would either insist on leaving immediatly upon waking up or she would allow Remy and Pietro to convince her to stay. Either way, John saw life within the base changing rather drastically within the next couple of days.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Piotr, like John, spent the ride in silent contemplation. He had noticed the concern that both Remy and Pietro held for the girl and it had warmed his heart to see them concerned about something other then their next hot date. Although, he supposed, that each of them kind of saw Rogue as that next hot date. The girl was very pretty and, when she wasn't being sarcastic and distant did have a good personality. However there were small hints which told him that each of the young men considered the young woman to be something more then their next girlfriend. The way that Pietro gripped the car's steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white was one indication and the way Remy was cradling the young woman in his arms as if she were made of spun glass which would break if he held her too tightly was another.

The fact that she had just up and left the X-Men concerned him a little bit. What would have had to have happened to cause the girl to leave the people who she had considered family for so many years. Piotr new the value of family and he would never advice anyone to leave their family unless they saw nothing there for them anymore. The only reason he had left his family was because he had seen what was at stake if he did not use his powers to the best of his ability. Magneto's promise that the Acolytes would actually help mutants had been the only reason he agreed to return to the team when it had been reformed.

He has glad he had done so. The work that the Acolytes engaged in had been rewarding and heart breaking at the same time. It was disturbing to see what men did to their fellow men and he was glad that they were choosing to help those that needed help the most. He had gotten sick of acting like a common terrorist. There were enough normal humans who engaged in violence on a day to day basis without mutants adding to the fray. Now he felt that he was part of something rewarding. The team he was part of was a strong team and they knew each other's strenghts and weaknesses well. They also trusted one another and were willing to do whatever it took to help make a better future for mutants.

Piotr thought back to the time in the club. He had been sitting in the booth, ignoring John to the best of his ability when he saw Rogue approach Remy and Pietro. The two had seemed incredibly pleased to see her and he had noticed how comfortable Rogue seemed to be in their presence. He had been surprised when the three of them chose to come back to the table and take their seats in order to talk. He was glad that they had done so however because it gave him an opportunity to meet the young woman and speak with her in a casual situation.

He had been surprised by how much the young woman had changed. It seemed as though the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders for a night. Piotr supposed that giving up your old life because it was holding you back would do that for some people but he was still interested to know what had finally been the last straw which forced Rogue to pick up her life and leave it all behind. He also wondered how her friends had taken her sudden decision to leave and would they try to find her and coax her back.

From what little he had seen of Rogue in the club he got the impression that the young woman would not be going back for long time, if ever, and he wondered how her friends at the Xavier Institute would take that bit of news when they found out.

A quick glance out the window told him that they were nearing the base and he leaned forward and removed a remote from the glove box. As they neared the house he pressed a button and one of the house's reenforced garage door silently opened. He had no doubt that Magneto would soon show up to investigate why they had returned so early and they would have to explain Rogue's presence to him. It was not something that Piotr was really looking forward to and he fully planned to allow Remy and Pietro to do all the talking.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

As the garage door opened Pietro gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. Bringing Rogue here was a risk but there was nothing else he could have done. He was a little worried about his father's reaction to the girl's presence. She was, at one point at least, on the other side. She had been their enemy and as such there was no way of knowing how his father would react.

He was confidant that his father would make sure that Rogue was okay but it was what came after her recovery that he was not sure about. Magneto could ask Rogue to stay or he could tell her to leave and not return. Pietro hoped that his father allowed the girl to stay. It would be nice to catch up with her again and have her there as a friend. He didn't know if she would want to join them but it would still be nice to have her at arm's length so he would know that she was okay.

Pietro got the impression that Remy felt the same way he did about the girl. He knew the Cajun was attracted to Rogue. Her Southern stubborness and the way she constantly turned him down challenged the Cajun who was so used to having every girl he met fall in love with him instantly. Pietro had also recognized that Rogue's inability to touch fascinated the thief. He found it hard to conceive how anyone could manage to live their life without touching other people.

In truth he didn't really like the fact that Remy was holding Rogue right now. He would have much preferred that their positions be reversed with Remy driving and he cradling her in his lap. He had known her longer then the Cajun and he cared about her. He didn't know if Remy just wanted to use her or if he actually cared about her as well. It was confusing. He had never felt really jealous about something like this before. He and Remy both got their share of girls but this was Rogue and there was only one of her and there would never be another like her.

He finally pulled the car into its spot and quickly shut the it down. Immediatly he moved to the back seat and opened the door on Remy's side. There was no way that he was taking a risk of Remy hurting her because he tried to juggle her like a doll while he tried to open the car door. Not that Rogue was a doll by any means. She was one of the strongest women that Pietro had met in his life and he wanted to see her stay that way.

Once they were all out of the car they started to make their way towards the medical bay. During the walk none of them spoke. It was almost as if they were children and they were trying to sneak cookies from the cookie jar in the middle of the night. None of them really wanted to get caught in the process of bringing an X-Man, even if she wasn't on that team anymore, into the base. It was only a matter of time before Magneto realized her presence but they really wanted to keep it a secret until they could get Rogue to the medical bay.

They had no such luck. Just as they were stepping out of the elevator that led to the lower levels Magneto walked out of his office and saw them. An immediate look of concern came over his face and he checked his watch.

"What happened gentleman? It is hardly after 11:00, I didn't expect you back until 2:00 or 3:00 at the earliest." He scanned the four young men and noted with relief that none of them seemed injured but they were all nervous about something. As his eyes settled on Remy he finally noticed that the young man was craddling someone in his arms and deduced that the young woman must be the source of the unease. He couldn't tell who she was so he moved closer to investigate.

As he did so he noticed that Pietro and Remy tensed and Remy tightened his grasp on the girl in his arms. They were protecting her which was odd. Magneto rarely saw his son act protectively towards anyone and the idea that both Pietro AND Remy wanted to protect her spiked his interest.

"Who do we have here?" He had finally gotten close enough to Remy to move the fabric that hid the girls face and as he did so he gasiped slightly.

"Rogue?" He stepped back and scanned the young men in front of him. Piotr and John had backed away which clearly indicated that he would have to focus on Pietro and Remy if he wanted any information.

"What happened?" It was not a question that they would get around. He wouldn't be the man he was today if hecouldn't put a little power behind his words when he needed to. Pietro spoke first.

"We-met-up-at-the-club-and-we-started-talking. She-said-she-finally-left-the-X-Men. Then-she-went-to-get-a drink-and-some-guys-at-the-bar-spiked-her-drink-and-one-of-them-tried-to-kiss-her-and-her-powers-activated. That-guy-then-got-punched-in-the-face-by-Remy-and-we-brought-her-here-because-we-couldn't-take-her-to-a-hospital." If Magneto hadn't lived with his son than he would have had no idea what the boy had said but practice had given him the ability to understand his son's rapid speech. He waited for his son to continue but the younger man was not meeting his gaze so he switched to Remy.

"What do you think she was drugged with?"

"Remy thinks dat it was only a mild sleepin drug and dat the femme will wake in an a few hours." Magneto nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Take her to the medical lap and make sure the someone stays with her until she wakes up. When she wakes up we can have a talk with her and decide the best course of action from there." Pietro and Remy looked a little relieved while John and Piotr were edging back toward the elevator. The two young men in front of him nodded and took off with Rogue. As they were about to turn follow the corridor that led out of sight Magneto called to them.

"You did the right thing by bringing her here. It would have been too dangerous to take her to the hospital. Former X-Man or not she is a mutant and she does deserve any protection we can give her." He noticed that Pietro finally seemed to relax while some of the unease disappeared from Remy's stance. "Take good care of her and I'll come by later."

With that Magneto turned towards the elevator and followed Piotr and John to the upper floors of the plantation house. It would be a long night and he wanted some sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update time. I promise I will be better about chapters in the future. Please review because it encourages me to write faster when I know people like my fiction.**

**Answers to reviews**

**Enchantedlight:** Thank you for liking my writing.

**tillallareone:** Thank you, I love writing and to hear someone say I'm good is a wonderful thing.

**Fallen Angel:** Here is more of the story and the Cajun, probably not enough of either for your tastes but it's a start.

**bored247:** Sorry for the wait between updates. Rogue will wake up in the next chapter. As for the guy that drugged her, well he at least got knocked out.

**chicita**: yeah they are pretty cute. Thanks for the review.

**Daughterofdeath**: Here is the new chap. Sorry about the wait.

**silverdragonsaphira:** I'm not the best writer in the world by any shot. I'm glad you think so though. I have not decided on a pairing. I like both romy and reitro. It will not be a MagnetoRogue though. They might be friends but not anything more. Sugar is a good thing. One can never get too much.

**baby12:** Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the review.

**Spirel**: I like Rietro stories. The pairing is really sweet. I haven't made a decision though.

**Nettlez**: Yes it has been way too long since an update. I apologize and hope to have more up soon.


End file.
